Drinks in the dark
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: Regina and David get drunk at Granny's... they end up in Regina's bed. Evil Charming smut.


**A/N: I've never written het smut (or het anything) before so I hope this is okay! :)**

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." David complained before draining the dregs of lager from the bottom of the glass. "All of this pain and heartache…" he shook his head forlornly and stared into the bottom of his glass.

Regina barely resisted the overpowering urge to roll her eyes at the man's self-pity. She'd dropped by Granny's diner to pick up a coffee on her way home and she'd stumbled across David sitting at the counter with a miserable expression on his face. For a reason unbeknownst to herself, she had opted to take a seat next to the man and for the past half hour or so she'd been listening to him complain about what a mess he'd made while silently telling herself that she was providing David with company for purely selfish reasons. The worry that there was nothing to be gained from keeping him company was niggling at the back of her mind however. Whatever the reason, there was no denying the fact that her irritation was growing with each complaint.

Regina looked up and waved Ruby over, deciding that she needed a strong drink. "Two double whisky's Ruby."

Ruby glanced curiously between David and Regina before obediently turning to get the drinks Regina had requested.

"You don't have to buy my drinks." David quickly objected, ever the gentleman in spite of his low mood. He reached for his pocket only for the mayor to grasp his hand before he could pull out his wallet.

Regina waited until Ruby had set the drinks in front of them and turned away before she responded. "I haven't paid for my drinks in this town for years." She slowly released his hand and picked up her glass of whisky. "One of the many perks of being the mayor."

"Oh." David muttered, moving his hand back to the counter. He gripped his own glass and thoughtfully sloshed the amber liquid back and forth.

Noting his distraction, Regina took the opportunity to speak up. "You shouldn't have to shoulder your guilt alone."

David glanced at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"It takes two people to have an affair." Regina explained simply. "And the past few months must have been very confusing for you…"

"I don't want to make excuses for myself." David said with a shake of his head. "What I did was wrong."

"The point is you're in pain and you shouldn't be. You can't keep blaming yourself for this."

David took a moment to absorb what Regina had said before he spoke up, his voice tainted with confusion. "I don't understand, you were Kathryn's friend. You should…You should hate me for it."

"I'm _your_ friend too." Regina informed him gently. "I don't hate you, quite the opposite in fact. I know why Kathryn loved you. You're a good man." She was surprised to realise that she meant what she said but she forced herself not to show her shock.

David sighed and looked away looking for all intents and purposes like he didn't know whether or not to believe that.

Regina reached out and lightly grasped his hand. "I want you to know that I'm here for you David," She paused for a moment as he cautiously looked up from their hands. "Anytime."

David smiled slightly at that and carefully gripped her fingers back. "Thank you." There was a beat of silence before he began to stand up. "I should get going."

"Of course." Regina said fighting back the feeling of disappointment as his hand left hers. Before she could berate herself for the feeling, she spoke again. "Or you could stay and have another drink with me."

David wavered for a moment, examining his options. He could go home to an empty house where he would most likely get drunk alone or he could stay for a while longer with what felt like the only friend he had left. He made his mind up and took a seat.

XXX

"Shhh." Regina shushed urgently as she led David by the hand into the house.

David grinned and bit his lip to supress a drunken laugh. She'd been saying that since they'd gotten out of the car but he had yet to say a word.

Regina tightened her grip on David's hand and tugged him towards the small set of stairs. Unbalanced by the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, she tripped in her heels and David quickly curled his free arm around her waist to keep her up. She giggled softly as she leaned back into his chest and David felt a warm glow that was certainly _not_ an effect of the alcohol at the unfamiliar sound. Regina was clearly wasted and he wasn't fairing much better. Maybe the shots weren't such a good idea after all…

Before David had time to dwell on the thought, Regina's free hand was clasping the arm around her waist and she was walking forward, tugging him with her due to fact that he was practically hugging her from behind. Somehow they managed to get up the stairs and into Regina's bedroom without any more trips or mishaps. David reluctantly released the mayor and closed the door behind them. He turned around in time to see Regina fall back onto the bed minus her jacket which she'd dropped to the floor. His mouth ran dry as his eyes roamed up her smooth legs to the hem of her dress which had been dragged up, leaving a lot more skin on display than before. The inappropriate image of those legs wrapping around his waist flashed through his mind causing his cheeks to flush.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and join me?"

David looked up at the slightly slurred words to see that Regina had leant up on her elbows to level him with an expectant look. Nodding, he staggered over to the bed and collapsed gracelessly next to her earning himself another soft chuckle. He grinned, finding himself charmed by the uncharacteristic sound coming from the usually serious woman. Before he could think about what he was doing, he turned onto his side and looked down at her, his grin fixed firmly to his lips. He was met with a similar drunken smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." He complimented quietly, shifting onto his elbow. "You should smile more often."

Regina was silent for a moment, trying to figure out whether he was joking through her drunken haze. The baby blue eyes staring back at her expressed nothing but sincerity however. Touched by the kindness she spontaneously leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Her lips lingered and David took the opportunity to respond to the kiss, his free hand sliding into Regina's hair as he pressed her back onto the bed. After only a couple of long moments he forced himself to pull back and frowned down at the woman beneath him. "You're drunk."

"As are you." Regina countered before she gripped David's shirt and tugged him back down to kiss him firmly. Seemingly forgetting about his inhibitions David deepened the kiss, gently prising her lips open to slip his tongue into her mouth. He hummed in satisfaction at the taste of tequila on her tongue and Regina wasted no time in pushing his jacket off his shoulders. It hit the bed and slid onto the floor with a soft thump. A matter of seconds later, Regina grasped the bottom of David's shirt and tugged agitatedly up, craving the skin on skin contact. David breathlessly pulled away from the kiss and pulled the shirt off himself before ducking back down to press his lips to Regina's collarbone. He trailed soft kisses up to her pulse point where he bit down lightly.

Regina gritted her teeth to hold back a groan. She hadn't been with anyone since Graham and this was long overdue. There was a familiar heat in her stomach and the hardness she could feel against her thigh wasn't helping matters. She eagerly pushed at David's shoulders, causing him to pull back with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" the sandy blonde asked breathlessly, obviously worried that he'd done something wrong or she wanted him to stop.

Regina smirked up at him but didn't reply. She sat up and pushed against his shoulders, guiding him onto his back before she threw a leg over his waist to straddle him. Fixing him with a heated stare, she reached behind her to grasp the zip of her dress.

"Wait…" David sat up quickly and gently batted her hands away. "Let me." He sat up and hurriedly unzipped her dress before tugging it down her body, allowing her to awkwardly kick it off. The action would have been clumsy under normal circumstances but thanks to the fact that they were both _a lot more_ than tipsy Regina tilted forward just as she kicked off the dress. She braced herself by gripping David's shoulders but she was unable to save them from the forehead collision that resulted.

"Ow!" they exclaimed in unison. They met each other's eyes and Regina laughed softly at her own clumsiness, something she would never have done had she been sober.

For what felt like the hundredth time that night David found himself enamoured by the mayor's uncharacteristic lack of restraint and he was unable to resist the urge to capture her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. His hands grasping her bare hips, he lay back on the bed, tugging her with him and allowed his hands to roam freely over soft, supple skin. He only pulled back when he felt her hands move to tug at his belt.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly as Regina hastily undid his belt. He was met with a simple assured nod and without further question he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

Regina quirked an eyebrow in question as David opened his wallet. He emerged with a small square package and Regina nodded in understanding before she unzipped his jeans. She shifted off him to allow him to awkwardly kick them off. She took the opportunity while he was distracted to slide her hand up her back to flick her bra open. Noticing what she was doing, David swallowed heavily and sped up his movements, his desire only mounting as she teasingly slid one strap of the bra down her arm. Finally ridding himself of his jeans, he reached out for her and forcefully pulled her back on top of him with one hand while the other worked to rid her of the lacy black bra that separated him from her skin. When he finally got it off, he cupped one breast in his hand and moved his mouth to the other. He flicked his tongue across her nipple and feeling a shiver course through her he repeated the action.

Regina slid her hand into his hair, a soft moan escaping her lips. She rolled her hips forward automatically and shuddered at the sensation of him pressing solidly against her thigh. She could feel her arousal pooling below her abdomen and she quickly moved to pluck the condom from David's hand. Tugging on his hair slightly, she pulled his head back to force eye contact. Smirking at the dark blue colour of his eyes, she moved the package in her hand to her mouth and tore it open with her teeth. David answered with a thrust of his hips and Regina's smirk instantly dropped as his length pressed against her centre, hard and impatient. Without further ado, she shuffled backward and hooked her thumbs into his boxer shorts. She slid down his thighs and calf until she reached the end of the bed where she stood up on unsteady feet and tugged the boxers off with a flourish. Unwilling to take the risk of tilting like she had before she hurriedly pulled her own panties off before getting back onto the bed, straddling his muscular thighs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" David checked again. His breath hitched when Regina took him into her hand. She carefully rolled the condom onto him, keeping her eyes fixed on his. She didn't answer his question audibly, instead sitting up on her knees. She lightly gripped his hard length and positioned it at her entrance before sinking down onto it.

David groaned at the sensation of her walls squeezing him in the most delicious way imaginable. He moved his hands to grip her hips, keeping her in the same position for a moment. He felt Regina's hips flex slightly under his hands, suggesting that she was getting impatient with the same position. The idea was quickly confirmed when his hands were batted away. David had just enough time to realise that _of course_ Regina would want to top him before she began to move. She started slow at first, allowing them both to get used to the movement but she quickly sped up, bracing herself with her hands against David's chest.

Holding back his groans, David moved his hands back to Regina's waist to guide her movements while surging his own hips up to counter them.

Regina hissed at the sensation of him thrusting up into her and bit down on her bottom lip to keep quiet.

Without thinking about it, David moved one of his hands from Regina's waist and slipped it between them to rub teasing circles around her clit.

"_Yes_." Regina groaned, her rhythm faltering as her wall clenched around him and her nails dug painfully into his chest. One more thrust coupled with the vague pain of Regina's nails pushed David over the edge and he groaned before spilling inside her. Regina rode it out, slowing down her pace with every passing second until she came to a complete stop.

David slowly eased her up off of him and rolled her onto the bed next to him. They lay sated and breathing heavily for a few long minutes until Regina shivered. David noticed and moved to gather the covers from where they'd been kicked to the bottom of the bed. While he was up he carefully removed the condom and tied it off before leaning over Regina to drop it into the trash can he'd noticed earlier. He carefully lay back, pulling the covers over the both of them and Regina turned onto her side.

Rolling over, David pressed himself against Regina's back and threw an arm around her waist. He lightly nuzzled the back of her neck, pressing a sweet kiss just under her hair line. Exhausted and inebriated they both quickly fell into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
